starcorpsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tey'talian
The are a race plagued by wars and suffering. They have been formed in the fires of wars that have constantly threatened them. History The s are a violent race, considered some of the most violent due to thier last civil war that nearly wiped out thier species to within 800,000 of their species left. The war was so costly there was 450 women for every male. However thier history being plagued with civil war they believe in the godess. Religion and Customs The goddess to them requires them to die in combat for males to go to paradise, for woman, they must bear their husband many children. The goddess will grant paradise to males if they died in the heat of battle and must scream out "Jov'nal okora' novak'a" Or in Standard "Goddess grant me paradise" All Tey'talians who go to paradise are said to live for eternity in a paradise of their own choosing. Each Tey'talian has their own idea of paradise and the goddess grants them their own paradise, married males wives will come to the same paradise and bear him many children in paradise. Sons at the age of 13 are required to be married to become married he must choose a wife and take her hand and kiss it. Unmarried Tey'talian females may never kiss unless another male has kissed her, for her first kiss is her marriage. Tey'talians who survive battle including females earn points and each point will guarantee their path to the paradise, if a Tey'talian who has earned no points in life they will go to a hell of their deepest and darkest fears. Females who bear no children are sent to their deepest fear, unless her husband has earned enough points to secure her in his paradise. Those who do not wish to earn points through battle must make sacrifices of animals, by bleeding them out and burning them on the god altar located at the Haritf sanctum on Tey'talia, he will give them their points. The bigger the animal or the more dangerous animals that are sacrificed will earn them more points. The Tey'talians also believe the goddess is forgiving as because of war some Tey'talians cannot earn any points due to misconfiguration as Tey'talia is partially toxic because of chemical warfare that those who are born not able to fight or give sacrifices she sends them to paradise of her choosing, her paradise is filled with gold and silver. All virgin females who die will be sent to the goddess's paradise, as they never earned the chance to bear children. Those who die during pregnancy are sent to their husbands paradise before him, to prepare his home and their child will be with them forever as an infant. Tey'talians must pray to the goddess or the god every day or risk Nov'akre or Demons that will feed on them giving them nightmares. Children who have nightmares are considered haunted by the demons for his father’s actions. If the father is executed for treason the son will also be executed as his father. Tey'talian males becoming a man they are bound and are tortured as every way their enemy will torture them if captured in combat, they will torture the boy until he breaks and begs for mercy to the goddess the longer it takes the higher rank he is in society. The leader of the Tey'talians is the male who lasted the longest. Every 20 years a new leader is selected from their ranks of boys. If the leader dies unexpectedly or in combat his son will lead the Tey'talians until his father’s sentence is up. The leader unites the clans and his word is law. Clans There are only two clans left in Tey'talian society, as they were all killed off in combat. There used to be 200. Novak: They are famed merchants and builders; they built the temples and palaces as well as all orginal cities in Tey'talia. They are also the merchants and act as diplomats to other worlds. Go'aana: Famed warriors, they are the winners of the civil war allied with Novak they destroyed the other clans as they were two largest clans. Category:Races